


six the musical one shots

by lostnfinding



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, random stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfinding/pseuds/lostnfinding
Summary: just random stuff i randomly come up withrequests are opened but pls go easy• i really like writing aus and prompts• i wont write graphic smut, please dont ask me to do it• fluff, angst, random historical events told by their perspective, inspired on actual event (like the pandemic), warm fuzzy feelings, hurt/comfort*i will NOT write these ships unless its on a family dynamic:*• boleyn and howard• seymour and boleyn• seymour and howard• aragon and parr*also pls avoid asking for relationship angst (cheating, arguments and all that). i will write it, but it wont be my best chapters, things like this give me a lot of anxiety and make me really uncomfortable. if i ever write it its probably going to be not much angst and a lot of comfort*
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr, idk whatever yall want me to write
Comments: 36
Kudos: 103





	1. one more love storie (parrlyn)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: cussing, lead up to s*x, after s*x

_"I have had enough love stories to get old"_ Catherine Parr had wrote that. She believes that. Or she used to. She used to believe that her four husbands on her old life were what she was going to get, that she would never find love again. If she ever actually loved any of them. It took one person to change her mind. It took one gorgeous, witty, intelligent, sweet (and maybe a bit of a gremlin) person for her to change her mind about love. Of course, the person didn't know what she did to poor Cathy. She felt butterflies whenever she would see her laugh, and whenever they would talk, Parr felt happier. Partially happier. Catherine Parr had a crush, and she loved spending time with her, but she knew the other person didn't feel the same, and her feelings sink whenever she thought of that.

Still, there she was, sitting on the sofa, watching a movie and cuddling with Anne Boleyn (aka one of her favorite people ever, aka the person she was basically in love with). Cathy had her head on Anne's lap as she played with her hair, looking at her from time to time with a smile on her face, but quickly looking at the movie again. Every time Anne did that, Parr would blush and smile a bit more, also quickly turning away, trying not to show it.

That day, they were the only ones in the house, since the four other queens were out for dinner, and Catherine was obviously zoning out, enjoying her crush's touch.

"You okay?" Anne asked her after a while, smoothing her forehead and snapping Catherine out of her daydream.

"Yeah." She smiled at her and Boleyn took her hand.

"You look a little out of yourself. What's up?" she stated, stopping the movie they were watching. 

"Nothing, Anne. Everything is okay, alright?" Cath didn't mean to sound harsh, but that's how it came out.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe you. You've been off for weeks, I'm worried." Anne said back and Parr sat up, going to the opposite end of the sofa. "Seriously? I just want to help, don't shut me off. Please."

"You can't help me, so just leave it." Parr shot back, a bitter feeling on her stomach as she pushed away from Anne.

"Maybe I can, babe. Please, let me try." She asked and Catherine felt her eyes water.

"Don't call me that." She told her and closed her eyes shut.

"O-okay. You just never said anything, I thought you didn't mind.I-I'm sorry." She said, her face falling.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just stressed. I'm going to my room." Parr got up and almost ran up stairs to her room, feeling tears going down her cheek. _I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up_ , she kept thinking as she closed herself on her room and buried her face on her pillow, her tears soaking it. She felt sobs shaking her body, her body sinking into the mattress miserably. She felt so stupid: she was completely shutting Anne out, but what else could she do? It's not like she could confess her love for the other woman. Boleyn would probably freak out and hate her. She couldn't do it. So she just cried her heart out, waiting for the terrible feeling to pass. Then Anne knocked on her door.

"Cathy? Can I come in?" a little panicked, Parr attempted to wipe her tears and to not sound completely destroyed.

"Yeah." Catherine heard her own voice crack as she sat up and answered the question. Anne entered the room and when she saw the other woman, she went fast to sit beside her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she put a hand over Cathy's and she closed her eyes.

"I'm overwhelmed, that's all." She tried to smile and Boleyn put a hand on her arm.

"I know this is a really bad timing, but I think we need to talk." She told her and Parr felt her heart sink.

"I- yeah, maybe we do." She said, stumbling on her words as her stomach turned.

"I- I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Anne sighted and bit her lip nervously, getting Cathy's hands "I like you, Cathy, and I want to take you out on a date." She blurred out.

"You're shitting me?" Parr stared at her shocked.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I just had to tell you, I'm sorry, I screwed up, I'm- " Anne starts rambling, being cut short by a pair of lips quickly colliding against hers. "What?"

"I want to go out with you. Damn I've wanted to go out with you for so long." She said and they both chuckled. "That's why I've been so weird. I thought you'd hate me or something and I was just overwhelmed because of everything-"

"Cath? Shut up." Anne asked her as she leaned back into the other woman and kissed her passionately, wrapping her hands around Parr's waist, pulling her closer. Cathy tangled her fingers on Anne's messy hair, sitting on her lap and wrapping her legs around her waist.

They moved in synchrony, their lips discovering each other's mouth, face and neck. Anne's hands traveled inside Cathy's shirt. Eventually, Parr pulled away and took that part of clothing out. Anne stared at her with amazement, smoothing her stomach and kissing her chest.

"You're gorgeous." She said in between kisses, and Cathy moaned softly. Anne pinned her down on the bed and took out her own shirt, their hips connected and moving together. It felt so right, so perfect, Catherine for a while thought she was dreaming. She giggled when she realized that Anne Boleyn was indeed on top of her (looking inhumanly hot) as she tied her hair up and smirked seductively at her. That was really happening.   
  


———

Anne's breath was steady behind Cathy, her hands tracing patters on the second woman's bare back and arm, kissing her shoulder. Parr turned around and smiled at the beautiful woman beside her, putting a streak of her long dark hair behind her ear and resting her hand on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Anne put her hand over Catherine's.

"Don't worry, baby girl. I get it." She told her and got closer to her, kissing her forehead.

"I was so rude to you, and I pushed you away. The last thing I deserve is a chance with you, but you're here, laying beside me, looking absolutely perfect. So I'm sorry, Annie, I'm really fucking sorry." Cathy said and Anne gently pulling her chin up.

"Hey, look at me." She asked her. "If anything, I don't deserve you, Cath. You were scared, and I get it. Really, it's okay. Look at us now." Anne got her hands, interlacing their fingers and kissing her lightly. Cathy smiled and yawned, cuddling into Anne and nuzzling her bare chest. "Cutie" she heard Boleyn whispered and felt a kiss to her hair. "Goodnight, darling."


	2. soon you'll get better (kat & anne angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seeing someone you love slowly die in front of you is a hard thing, especially when that person is so young and so kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grief is a bitch that never really leaves you and its okay to feel it 
> 
> inspired on taylor swift’s “soon you’ll get better” (and personal experiences)
> 
> so this is heavily inspired on my feelings about having a loved one in the hospital and losing said loved one, so if you feel like any of this may amke you feel really bad i sugest skipping this chapter
> 
> trigger warnings: hospitals, sickness, death, grief

She was tapping her foot as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb anyone in the hospital’s waiting room. The room was too bright, to clean, too cold. The only thing that brought a bit of color to the room was a few animal drawings on the wall. Of course, the children’s wing had to have drawings, as if they did anything to ease the mood. No matter how many animals, planets with faces or smiling little kids were in the walls, it was still a hospital, it still had a heavy aura, it still stunk of antiseptic and death, and that was what scared Anne the most.

Her cousin was in there, and they wouldn’t let her see her. There were already too many people in her room, the adults of the family, probably trying to comfort her with useless words and prayers, telling her to keep her head up, that she would make it through it, but treating her like she was a newborn all over again. She knew all Kitty wanted was to have a little normal, so that was what she would give her. She would talk about the annoying people in their school, complain about how much homework they had to do, gush about her crush and fangirl about the book series she was reading for the 20th time. She would not cry. She wouldn’t let her know she was terrified.

\--

Turns out there is a small comfort in praying. She started doing it every day. Every time she would feel like she was going to break down, she prayed. It probably didn’t do anything, but it still felt nice. If there was a god, she knew they wouldn’t let someone as good as Kitty suffer, not for too long at least.

\--

She broke down in the middle of class. For some reason, she forgot that Kat wasn’t there and turned to tell her something, just to find her empty chair. She didn’t want anyone but her cousin. She wanted her to get better. She needed her to get better. She would be lost without her.

She cried for the first time in a few months, all the emotions she had bottled up exploding and flooding her body and mind. She felt someone pull her into a hug, and she let herself melt in it. She couldn’t take it anymore, she was so tired of keeping it inside.

\--

Kitty joked about the situation all the time. She developed a dark humor in those months she spent in the hospital, something Anne never thought she would see in her cousin. But even then, Kitty was still herself, she would say things she found out about illnesses and tell stories about people she met that were in a similar situation.

\--

She had befriended the nurses that came into her room every three hours. They would sneak one or two more visitors in when they all came, let their friends stay for a little while more and bring a few too many sweets for them to share.

\--

Anne decided to take her painting supplies to the hospital. She got a big canvas, bright paints and paintbrushes. She knew Kitty was feeling a bit down those days, so she thought it could help. She had no clue how she felt, she just wanted to help, she knew that she couldn’t understand how she felt but she wasn’t going to stop trying to make what she was going through a little better.

\--

Kitty had been intubated, and watching her sleep, doped in medication with a tube on her mouth, was a lot. She was alone in the room and let herself cry, holding her cousin’s hand. She had to be okay. She had to get better.

\--

The last time Anne saw her cousin was two months before, and she seemed so much better than before. But there she was, sitting on bench, surrounded by their friends, barely listening to the memorial that was being said. It was the first time she cried since she found out and she felt like she was going to cry for the rest of her life.

What was she going to do now? Without Kitty, her life felt empty, broken,,, lifeless. How could she live without her best friend, her best advisor, her favorite person in the world? She felt so lost, so hopeless, so helpless. How could life be so unfair to someone so kind?


	3. first date (aralyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of a prompt i saw on tumblr  
> short lil fluffy aralyn one shot :3

looking herself in the mirror, Anne took a deep breath. this was it. her first date with Catalina was in twenty minutes. they werent going anywhere fancy, they were actually just having a quick dinner and then going for a walk later, but Boleyn wanted it to be perfect. she liked the spanish queen for months now and she couldnt mess this up. the gremlin finished putting her hair into space buns and smiled nervously to her reflection. she was wearing simple black jeans and a black shirt with a green jean jacket over it. dont freak out dont freak out dont freak out dont freak out. fuck she's freaking out. Anne heard a knock on the door to her room and smiled at the sight of her little cousin.

"how are you feeling?" the pink haired teen sat on her bed, ready to help the green queen in any way possible.

"i'm just really nervous, Kat. what if i mess this up? what if she realizes she doesnt like me back? what if it's extremily awkward and after it Catalina hates me?" the words came out of Boleyn's mouth so fast she didnt even understand helf of the things she was saying. 

"hey, Anne, breathe. Aragon is not going to hate you. besides, you two have been like in love for months. she really likes you back, i promise you." Howard smiled and nudged her cousin "now go. she's going to be downstairs in a cupple minutes" 

the next minute and a half Anne sat down on their sofa, tapping her foot anxiously. thats when her date went down to the living room. her curls were pulled back into a half ponytale, she was wearing jeans, a white shirt and a beige cardigan. she looked just gorgeous.

"Catalina...." Boleyn whispered, sudenly having forgeting any other word. she got up and walked to the other woman, taking her hand. 

"hey" the shorter queen said softly. pulling Anne close and putting one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek, she smiled, blushing a bit. "you look amazing, Annie" 

"i - Catalina you're the most gorgeous person in the world" the gremlin managed to choke out. 

"bullshit. i cant be. she's right in front of me" and before Boleyn could say anything, Aragon added "and no, Anne, i dont have a mirror in front of me" the two laughed, touching foreheads. "do you want to go out, or just stay here?" Catherine whispered

"oh, we're going out. i wanna snog you and i'm not doing it in front of those creeps" Anne pointed at the other four queens, who were spying on them from the top of the stairs.

"then by all means, let's go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually quite proud of this  
> as much as i like writing parlyn id love to write other ships too, so any requests are welcome :")


	4. i'll be there when the pain makes you remember (parrmour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil parrmour one shot bc ive always had this headcanon that they get reaaallyyy bad cramps and its currently 3:30am and i cant sleep bc you guessed it, cramps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for cramps, mentions of sickness and death

Parr woke up with a sharp and oh too familiar pain on her abdomen, specifically, she thought, her uterus. Since they came back, both her and Jane had horrible period cramps, and she was unlucky to the point where hers would wake her up whenever they felt like it. Groaning, she turned and tried feeling on her nightstand for the medicine she always kept there, only to realize that the container was empty. Usually, she would make herself get out of bed and get a new bottle, and in the process grab her heat pad, but that day it was just too much, so she got her phone and send a text to Aragon, hoping she would see it, since she was one of the first one awake most days and she didn’t want to worry Jane.  
A few minutes later and the door to her room opened, Catalina stepping in through the small passage she allowed herself to open before closing it once again, knowing that the bright light would probably only worsen her goddaughter’s symptoms.  
“Thanks, Lina.” Cathy whispered to her. “Can you also just get my-“   
“Heat pad? Of course.” Though Parr couldn’t see it, she smiled before handing the items to her. “Do you want me to bring your breakfast, querida?”   
“I’m good, thanks. I don’t think nothing would stay down.” Catherine answered, feeling a kiss on the forehead from her godmother before watching her go out of the room, leaving her to take her medicine and turn on the pad before curling up with a pillow held tight by her legs against her stomach.   
After the first forty minutes or so, she could think a bit more clearly, so she got her laptop from the nightstand, and knowing she wouldn’t get out of bed anytime soon, she put on a silly show on Netflix, hoping she could fall asleep again. And she did, for a little bit. A couple hours later, she woke up feeling Jane’s arms around her waist, holding her close, both somewhere still in between being asleep and awake. Seymour must have crawled to her room once Catalina told her she wasn’t feeling too well, and decided to try to comfort her lover.  
“Morning” she whispered, kissing her cheek.   
“G’d morning.” Parr answered back, putting aside her pillow and heat pad before turning to Jane, hugging her like and burring her face on the blonde woman’s hair.  
“How are you feeling, love?” she asked, caressing her back softly.  
“It still hurts a lot, but not as much as this morning.” Catherine explained, feeling her girlfriend hum in content and pull her a bit closer. Jane was the only one who knew how hard it was, being cursed with the pain that was a constant reminder of how they died, before even meeting their children. She knew it seemed like a silly reminder, especially when compared to Anne and Kitty’s thick, red scars that went all around their necks, the constant aching always there to remind them that they not only died, they were murdered. But with Jane and Catherine, sickness and prolonged pain was what broke them sometimes. They couldn’t help but be scared of getting an infection or virus, and the pain, the cramps, were just lighter versions of the contractions that marked their grave. With all that, they were both indescribably happy to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo hope yall enjoyed this  
> im a big fan of parrlyn but other ships are also super cool so sent your requests, i'll try to write as soon as possible


	5. I would love to get to know you better (Parrlyn + kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy, Anne, El and Mae have a little bonding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bibbawrites requested this :) hope i did it right!
> 
> no tw i think (as always, if there are pls tell me)

When their kids came back, Cathy and Anne kept their relationship quiet for a while. The other women knew about it, it had been going on for almost a year before the four children came back, but for them, their relationship wasn’t too clear – at least for Elizabeth, who knew the two women were close, but didn’t quite understand what was going on. The oldest Mary already knew, since she had asked her mother when she saw the two kissing. Little Edward and Mary were both too young to understand anything that was going on, relationships wise, but Mae seemed to be comfortable with Anne, seeing her mother show her affection and feel safe around her. After a few months, Catherine and Anne had sat El down to explain their relationship. Luckily, Elizabeth didn’t remember much from her old life, so she didn’t know about her previous relation to Parr, which was something that made her mother relived. For a while, Anne was reluctant about how to approach their interactions, but after a while, she got more lose. That big change came when her daughter started trying to imitate Cathy, getting a few picture books to try to read beside her and crayons and paper to try to write. When seeing that, Boleyn realized that Elizabeth was very much found of Catherine, so they decided to have a day for the four of them bond.  
The other queens had left that morning with their kids, and they were having a lazy day. After reading for a while, Cathy and El went to the kitchen to make cookies and had left Anne with the seven month old on her chest, the baby playing with her hair and sweatshirt. Boleyn couldn’t help but smile at little Mae on her arms, missing the feeling of carrying an infant and admiring the resemblance she shared with her mother.  
“Shh, it’s okay, Mae, your Mama is just in the kitchen.” She whispered when the baby started whimpering. “Here’s your dummy, sweetie.” She took the little toy attached to the dummy, and gave it to Mae, who placed it in her mouth, taking the toy in her little hands, calming down. “There we go, baby, that’s better.” Anne smiled, kissing her forehead. “Your Mama is so proud of you. She’s so happy you’re back. When she saw you for the first time she gave you the biggest smile I’ve ever seen her give, she was glowing. She is glowing.” She started talking to the baby, who looked at her with interest. “Yeah. She loves you so, so, so, so, so much, Mae, she loves you more than anything in this life, and your last. She would do anything for you.” The baby moved one of her hands to Boleyn’s finger. “I’m so happy I got to meet you, darling. Your Mama told me what she knew about you for so long, now I get to see you.” Her voice was quiet, loving. They spent a while in silence until the baby spit out the dummy and start a quiet cry. “Hey, hey, it’s alright.” She said hugging Mae and rocking them side to side to calm her down, but with not much success. She knew she had eaten a few minutes ago and she checked her nappy, which was still clean. “You know what I used to do when El cried? I sang for her. Do you want me to sing for you too?” she asked before starting to murmur an old French lullaby.  
Meanwhile, Catherine and Elizabeth were baking in the kitchen. Cathy had let the toddler stir the mixture of cookies.  
“Cathy? Do you love Mommy?” the little girl asked her, watching the woman crack the eggs.  
“I do, I love her very much.” Catherine smiled at her.  
“And you wouldn’t hurt her?” El asked her and Parr shook her head.  
“Of course not, never.” She reassured her, and the girl looked down.  
“Father hurtled her. I remember.” She whispered and her voice got a bit whiny, like she was almost crying. “I didn’t see her for so long. Father didn’t like me after that, he said I was bas-bast-, something bad, I don’t remember.” Elizabeth’s voice sounded more young every second she spoke, and her words were slow and dragged.”  
“Come here, sweetheart.” Cathy called her, and she went to her, being carried to the woman’s lap. “What your father did was wrong, so wrong. And when he did it, a long time ago, people didn’t see how wrong it was, so they let him, but now no one can do that and go without getting into big trouble. Besides, it’s really hard to do that now.”  
“But all the things in the news?” El had tears on her face, which Parr dried softly.  
“It does happen sometimes, but I promise, love, it’s not going to happen to your Mommy, or you. You’re safe here.” She said and El nodded before hugging her.  
“Can we keep backing?” she smiled up and Catherine nodded.  
“Of course, El.” She said and they came back to the dough. When they had put the cookies in the oven, they went back to the living room to find Mae sleeping cuddled into Anne’s chest and the telly on the lowest volume. Elizabeth smiled when she saw the baby, going to the sofa and caressing her head.  
“Hi, Mae-Mae.” She whispered to little Mary, and her mother smiled at how sweet she was to the seven moth old. Cathy went to Boleyn’s other side, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend with her daughter.  
“Do you want to-?” Anne indicated the baby and Catherine shook her head.  
“No, it’s alright. You can hold her if you want to.” She smiled.  
“So can you hold me, Cathy?” El came near her.  
“Of course. Come here kiddo.” Parr said and the girl launched on her lap.  
“Tell me a story?” she asked and Catherine chuckled before starting to tell her a story. Elizabeth cuddled into her, making Anne smile at the sight of her daughter comfortable around Cathy, and turn off the television.  
At night, when Anne was tucking El in, the little girl asked her a question:  
“Mommy? Do you love Cathy?” she looked at her mother, her big eyes shining with curiosity.  
“I do love her, why?” the oldest Boleyn sat down on Elizabeth’s bed.  
“Are you going to marry her?” Anne ruffled her daughter’s hair before answering.  
“One day, I want to.” She said and her daughter thought for a bit.  
“When you marry her, is she going to be my Mama like she’s Mae’s? And you’ll be Mae’s Mommy like your mine?” Anne’s heart sank for a few seconds before a weird mixture of comfort and uneasiness replaced the feeling. She didn’t know how she felt about what her daughter just said, but she smiled.  
“We’ll see about that when the time comes.” She kissed her head. “Now go to sleep, love, it’s late.”  
“Good night, Mommy. I love you.” The little girl said before cuddling into her stuffed bunny.  
“Good night, El. I love you too, sweetie, so much.” Anne kissed the crown of her head and left their room, turning on the night light and closing the door behind her. She went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea, hundreds, if not thousands of thoughts raced through her mind and she couldn’t quite pinpoint what they were. She knew a lot of them were about Cathy, and what El had just said, but some of them were on him. The monster who took her away from her daughter, who not only killed her, but several others, including her little cousin. And she though about how he had influenced Elizabeth on their past life. She knew her daughter was a great and well known monarch, but she knew that not all she did was good, not all none of them did was good. She was proud of her little girl, and she didn’t want anyone to ever do any harm to her. And that included Anne herself. There were so many things keeping her awake that she ended up drinking a whole kettle of tea, spending a good three of four hours, until she decided to try to go to sleep.  
In the way to her room, Boleyn heard a cry she recognized. Peaking into Catherine’s room, she saw her girlfriend walking around, trying to calm her baby down.  
“Please, Mae, Mama really needs to sleep. You do too, you’ll see.” She whispered and tried to calm her down again. “Sweetie, it’s okay. Mama’s here, aunty Lina is right next door with Mary, there’s Eddie and Jane a few doors down and El and Annie are just across from us. You’re safe.” Parr seemed to be running out of ideas, so Anne decided to help.  
“Hey, what’s the matter?” she knocked on the door softly, and cracked it open a bit more.  
“Hi. I though you were already asleep.” Cathy smiled with relief and Anne smiled back. “She doesn’t want to sleep, I don’t know what’s wrong.”  
“I was having some tea, got a little carried away on thought.” She explained. “El was fuzzy when she was a baby, nothing ever calmed her down. So I started to sing for her, she got a little calmer.” She came closer to the two, letting baby Mary grab her finger.  
“She loves you, you know?” Parr told her, and she smiled at the infant.  
“Well, I love you too, MaeMae.” Anne said before starting to sing the same lullaby she had sung that morning. Eventually, Cathy and her ended up in Catherine’s bed, cuddling and holding the baby. Parr’s head was on Anne’s chest and Mae on hers, finally asleep. Elizabeth creeped into the room and laid beside them. “What happened, El?”  
“Nightmare. Wanna sleep with you.” She answered, her voice whimpery.  
“I’m just going to put Mae in her crib.” Cathy whispered and got up, allowing the kid to climb up on her mother, slipping under the covers. After getting the baby settled, Cathy came back, going to Boleyn’s side and hugging her. It felt so right, so perfect. Anne could get used to that.


	6. we'll be okay (parrward)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every relationship has a few rough patches, but they can make it through it
> 
> \--  
> its fluffy i promise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @fandomhoppingtrash

Kitty couldn’t stop looking at the clock, which made it quite hard to focus on the work she had to do. That day, she had to stay a little later on her work and all she wanted was to go back home and cuddle her girlfriend. So when her shift ended, she left almost immediately, getting to the underground station as fast as possible so she could barely catch the 8pm train. After a few tedious minutes, she got home and got up the stairs, opening the door to their apartment, only to see Cathy curled up in the corner of the sofa, her knees up to her chest as she rested her head on its arm, a book seemingly dropped beside her. Seeing that, Howard smiled, familiar butterflies filling her stomach. She would never get tired of the warm feeling that her girlfriend brought to her, and seeing her look just so peaceful, so beautiful made all the stress of the day vanish from her. Putting her things on the dining table, she picked Parr up, a bit surprised that she didn’t wake up, but then she hadn’t had a good night of sleep in days, so it was probable she would sleep until the next morning. She carried her to their bedroom, carefully placing her in the bed before going to get her things.  
When she came back, Cathy had spread out on the bed, occupying most of it. Chuckling, Howard changed before moving her girlfriend, so she could fit beside her.  
“Wha-“ she opened her eyes.  
“Hey, sleepy head.” Kat smiled, kissing her cheek.  
“m not sleepy.” Parr mumbled, but cuddled into Kitty, just proving her point.  
“Of course you’re not.” She chuckled again. “I didn’t just carry you from the sofa, where you were not just asleep on.” She joked.  
“Maybe ‘m a bit, then.” Cathy said, and somehow pulled Howard closer. “So cuddle me.”  
“Always.” She kissed her head. “How was your day, love?”  
“Good. I finished three articles. Still have to revise a couple, but they are almost done.” Parr told her and Kitty smiled. “And yours?”  
“A bit full, I’m sorry I wasn’t home earlier. They wouldn’t let me leave until all the projects were render, it took forever, and I had a lot of paperwork.” Kitty said and Catherine buried her face further into her chest.  
“t’s okay, you’re here now.” She answered, smiling against her skin, feeling her girlfriend caress her hair. “I love you, Kitty.”  
“I love you too, blossom.” Howard kissed her head. “Do you want me to make something for us?”  
“I was just going to put a pizza in the oven, it’s okay.” Cathy said and started to get up.  
“Shh, let me treat you, baby.” Kat whispered, and her girlfriend complied, the two of them going to the kitchen and living room area, Cathy sat down on the sofa to watch her cook. After half an hour, she was done with their food, bringing it to Parr. “There, no more junk food today.”  
“Thank you, love.” She kissed her check, grabbing one of the plates. They ate in silence, not a word needing to be exchanged. “Do you think one day we’ll be able to do something like this every day?”  
“I hope so. Right now, we’re both a bit busy, but it’s not going to be like this forever. I’ll be able to wake up with your beautiful face beside me every day, we’ll cuddle in the morning, because we won’t have to rush anymore, our shifts will be at a reasonable time. You’ll have your book out, I’ll be designing buildings, we’ll have a dog, and the weekends off, nice paid vacations, and we’ll travel. I’ll take you to all the places you want to see, one day, I promise.” Howard told her and felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly.  
“How do you always know what to say?” Cathy asked against her shoulder.  
“I know you, that’s how. And I love you, more than anything.” She said, kissing her hair.  
“I love you too. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant. I just- I guess I haven’t been feeling so good, I’m just tired and- and I don’t want you to feel… I don’t know, bad, I guess.” Parr told her, shaking her head.  
“It’s okay. I’ve been worried about you, it’s been a little hard having you so far, but I get it.” Kitty answered. “You know I just want you to be okay, right?”  
“I know, I’m sorry.” By that point, Cathy had her legs wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, scared that if she let go, the moment would fade.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s the way you are. It’s not healthy, but it’s not your fault either. We’re working on it, and I’m so proud of you for telling me this now.” Kat kissed her head again before pulling away and carefully lifting her chin up. “We’re all a little broken, a little cracked. We all have our problems, and sometimes we don’t want to talk about it, for one reason or the other, and that’s okay. I promised I’ll do my best to help you and that promise still stands. Take your time, I’m here.” When she finished they both had tears in their eyes.  
“You tell me about how you feel, and I just keep it in. You deserve to know if I’m doing okay, if I’m stressed. You don’t deserve to wonder about how I am. I want to tell you how I feel, not only when it’s good.” They were holding eye contact, even with the tears. “I want you to know every millimeter of me, inside and out. But I’m scared you won’t like it.”  
“I love every part of you, Cathy, even how you always forget to turn off the lights of the kitchen when you come to get coffee at night, how you always tap your foot and click your pen when you’re writing, how you shut yourself from the rest of the world when you’re brilliant mind is working.” Howard touched their foreheads together, but they didn’t break eye contact. It was impossible for even Cathy to break it, it was intense, passionate and loving all at the same time, and it pulled them to it. “And I love even more how much you care about everyone, how your eyes shine when you’re talking about something you love, how you’re just so you and so perfect, so amazingly sweet and smart. You know I could go on and on about how you make me happy.”  
“I promise I’ll try. I’ll be better.” Parr said and Katherine nodded.  
“We’ll make it through this. We’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love some healthy communicating dont we?
> 
> i just wanted to write a fluffy thing that kind of came from angst. i think its nice showing that all relationships have harder times, but i cant write full blown arguments bc of trauma i guess, it just doesnt come out and it gets really bad and i feel uncomfortable writing it, i always cry while doing it. 
> 
> but well, i hope this represents a nice healthy relationship bc ive never dated anyone and i have no clue what a healthy relationship looks like :)


	7. just breathe (Aragon & Bessie. part 1? maybe? if i have the motivation to finish it?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bessie starts to have truble breathing, she goes to Catalina to seek comfort, hoping that she would make it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you for @not_bess1e_b4ass_on_the_b4ss for the request/promt/idea! did i take it a bi too far? maybe. did i finish it? nope, not yet
> 
> second: i headcanon the queens/liw with weird ages (particularly for this fic), so im putting the ages of who's kinda important to this chapt here, bare with me:  
> -Bessie came back at 13yo (the age her "afair" with henry started) and is 17yo in this fic. she does the show anywhere from 2-8 times a week, depending on school work and all that (usually about 4 times) and she has someone she alternates with.  
> -Aragon is about 30-32yo, so is Anne  
> -Maggie is like 24yo
> 
> third: if you dont know, Bessie started working for Catalina when she was 11 irl, so i feel like they would have a close bond. also, i feel like Aragon would feel guitlty about not protecting Bessie from henry, so she was quite protective over her. Bessie died of tuberculosis, and if we go by the "Anne and Kitty have scars" logic, so would she, but her scars would be inside (yes, thats possible, i have a bit of it). also, she'd have quite a panic of getting sick/losing her breath/finding it hard to breathe, and when they first came back she got sick really easily. if you have any doubts about this version, feel free to ask!
> 
> and fourth: trigger warning for hospitals and sickness

The last thing Bessie expected was the sharp but familiar pain on her chest. She hadn’t felt it on almost 500 years but there was no way she could forget it. The shortness of breath, the urge to cough and the weight on her lungs were too strong and all she knew was that she needed to find Catalina. She felt tears on her cheeks and rushed to find the first queen, sharp breaths leaving her body, still feeling like she wasn’t getting enough oxygen. She got to Aragon’s dressing room, opening the door to be met by her eyes looking at her through her reflection on the mirror.

“What happened, cariño?” she asked, seeing her panicked look and red, puffy eyes.

“It hurts, Lina… I can’t- I can’t breathe.” She managed to choke out and Catalina opened her arms, welcoming the smaller girl, who buried her head on her neck.

“It’s okay, querida, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” The woman said, stroking her hair. “How about we skip the show today and go home?” she asked.

“Hmhm” Bessie hummed in agreement, her voice weak and whimpering.

“Okay, let’s get out of these costumes and get out of here.” Aragon said and helped her with getting ready, after telling the others that they were going home and got an alternate for each. When they got in the house, Bessie changed and laid on her bed.

“Do you thing it’s _it_ again?” she asked quietly as Catalina tucked her in.

“No, estrellita, no. You took your shot, remember? We all did. You’re okay.” She said and kissed her head. Then she started to cough. A lot. Immediately, the queen scooped her up into her lap, rocking them side to side. “Let it all out, cariño, I’m here.” For minutes, all that was heard on the house was the girl’s loud cough and Aragon’s sweet voice whispering that she was going to be okay while holding her close and caressing her back. Ten minutes passed and Bessie finally stopped coughing.

“Lina” She whimpered, her voice was weaker than before, and now raspy.

“I’m not going anywhere, estrellita, I promise.” Aragon reassured her, kissing her hairline.

“I’m scared. I don’t wanna die.” The girl said and she shook her head.

“I’m not going to let that happen, cariño, you’re going to stay with me.” Catalina sounded so sure, but inside she was terrified. What if Bessie’s body was giving up and dying, the same way it did centuries ago? No, she couldn’t think about that, not right now. So she hugged her closer, letting the girl curl up on her lap, her small and sweaty body shaking with fear and weakness as she nuzzled her chest. “Do you think you can try to get some sleep? It might make you feel better.”

“But what if I stop breathing?” Bessie asked her, her voice filled with worry.

“You won’t. But I’ll be right here.” Catalina told her. “Do you want me to sing your lullaby?” when they came back to life, Bessie had constant nightmares and the woman had discovered that the Spanish version of _Twinkle, twinkle little star_ calmed her down and put her back to sleep. That’s where the nickname came from.

“Please…” she said and Aragon smiled softly.

 _“_ _Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?/Me pregunto quién serás/En el cielo o en el mar/Un diamante de verdad/Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?/Me pregunto quién serás/Cuando el Sol se ha ido ya/Cuando nada brilla más/Tú nos muestras tu brillar/Brillas, brillas sin parar/Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?/Me pregunto quién serás_ _”_ After she finished the song, Bessie was already asleep, her breathing still shaken and weak, but calmer. She couldn’t bring herself to leave the room, or put her back down on the bed, resorting to just let her sleep on her lap, leaning on the pillows. She mumbled a few other lullabies, hoping they would calm her down and make her body go back to normal. She couldn’t lose her, she wouldn’t bare it. She couldn’t protect her on their last lives, but she wouldn’t let anything happen to her again.

A few hours passed and they stayed like that. Aragon didn’t dare to fall asleep, too scared of what would happen if she did, so she waited for the others to get home so someone could watch her. When they got there, Anne and Maggie perused her into going to eat something, changing places with Maggie, who stayed on their shared room, paying close attention to her. Still, after a few minutes, Catalina came back to the room, the unsettling feeling still with her. Something was wrong with her little girl and she didn’t know what it was, but she was going to do what she could to find out.

\---

She slept in Bessie’s room, while Maggie went to hers. Well, she spent the night in Bessie’s room. She barely got one hour of sleep, too scared that if anything happened she wouldn’t notice if she wasn’t awake. And there she was, watching her sleep, the sharp breaths cutting her heart like shards of glasses, but it was better that the agonizing seconds when she didn’t breathe. Catalina was waiting for her to wake up, so they could go to the Emergency Room that had all of their charts, so the doctors had a bit more of insight. The thing is, waking up a tired and sick teenager isn’t an easy task, and she didn’t want to disturb her, so she waited. She waited until 7am, when Bessie’s 8th coughing fit woke her up, causing the panicked girl to come to her senses, struggling even more to breathe with the sudden way of being woken.

“It’s okay, estrellita, you’re okay.” She repeated the fraise over and over again, until Blount stopped coughing. “There we go. You’re doing great, querida.”

“It hurts, Lina.” She was crying, maybe from all the coughing, maybe from pain, or maybe even from fear, most likely all three. “Make it stop, please.” She sounded desperate.

“Do you think you can get ready? I’m taking you to the doctor’s, is that okay?” Catalina told her and watched as she nodded, before helping her get up. “Do you need any help?”

“I think I can do it…” the girl said and Aragon gave her a small smile.

“I’ll be just in my room.” She told her before going down the hallway and getting in her room, sitting on the bed.

“How is she?” Anne sat beside her, getting her hand.

“I don’t- I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on. She’s scared and in pain and there’s nothing I can do about it. I just- I can’t lose her, Anne, I can’t.” she broke down, letting Boleyn hold her as she cried.

“She’s strong, and medicine today is so much better, she’s going to be okay.” She kissed her head, stroking the back of her hand. “I heard you’re taking her to the hospital. Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t know how long we’ll be there. I don’t think we’re going to do the show.” Aragon said and Anne nodded.

“Of course not. I’ll call and see who can go in for you.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Anne.”

“Anything you need, babe.” She said before, her hand a squeeze and kissing her cheek before going out of the room. Catalina changed quickly, getting a few things before going back to Bessie’s room, seeing her sat down on her bed.

“Hey. Do you think you can eat anything?” she asked the girl, who shook her head as a negative, staring into nothing. She got into the room, taking the backpack she was holding. “Can I take it?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Thank you.” The teen said quietly and got up, stumbling a bit.

“Careful, mi amor. Let me help you.” Aragon guided her down stairs and into the car, putting her backpack on the back seat.

“Wait, Lina? Can you get Sky on my bag?” Bessie asked quietly and Catalina gave her the stuffed elephant and went to the driver’s seat.

They got to the hospital in a few minutes, going to the children’s E.R., passing in triage relatively fast. Bessie was rushed to see a doctor, who, as soon as she saw her, did a quick exam and took her to one of the side rooms, where she ordered a bag of saline and IV nutrition, and an oxygen tank. The girl looked a bit confused with what was going on, but let a nurse put the IV line and oxygen cannula in her without any protest. Catalina sat on the chair beside her, stoking her hair.

“Are you feeling better, estrellita?” she asked her after half an hour.

“I feel like I can breathe better, but it still hurts. A lot.” Bessie answered, and as if in cue, she started coughing profusely, quietly crying out in pain as she sat up.

“Shh, it’s okay, cariño. Get it all out, I’m here.” Aragon said, rubbing her back. With each cough, her heart got tighter, and she felt like she was going to break down. It was all too familiar, the symptoms lined up and she looked so weak. Bessie’s already small and pale body looked even more fragile, the tips of her fingers and her lips were turning a purple-ish blue and the monitors that were attached to her didn’t show numbers the queen liked. When she stopped coughing, the girl whimpered in pain and curled up on herself, holding on to her stuffed animal for dear life, and she stayed like that, not moving, the wires attached to her tangling on each other, until the doctor came in.

“How are we now?” she asked with a small smile, taking the stethoscope from its place on her pocket and putting it on her ears. “Can you sit up for me, sweetheart?” she asked and Bessie slowly got up.

“She’s been having a few coughing fits every while, says she still feels a lot of pain.” Catalina told her, and she nodded.

“Take a deep breath, please.” She asked and Bessie tried, but started coughing midway through it. “Can you do it again?” that repeated a few more times. “You can lay back down if you want to.” The girl nodded and went back to her previous position, burring her head on the pillow. “Alright. Elizabeth’s situation is a bit… unconventional, to say the least, but I talked to a few doctors who had seen a ten of you before and we concluded that she most likely has a lot of scar tissue on her lungs, which makes it harder to breathe.”

“So she has scars, but inside of her?” Catalina asked, trying to see if she was understanding.

“Yes, we think she does, we still have to do a CT scan to confirm, but is probable. But the problem with this type of scar is that it obstructs the passage of air, making it harder for her to breathe.” The doctor told her and she nodded.

“But why didn’t it show up later?” Aragon looked at the small girl on the bed, her heart filled with worry.

“Well, we still need to do a few tests to see, but I think it can be because it’s progressing. Has she had other lung problems these recent years?”

“She had a few cases of bronchitis on the first couple of years we were back.” She remembered the nights she spent awake, too scared to leave the girl’s side, fearing she might stop breathing at any second; nights just like the previous.

“Alright. We’ll see how the scans and exams come out and then see how we’ll treat it.” The doctor said and left the room.

“I’m gonna die, aren’t I?” Bessie’s weak voice was filled with emotion, though it seemed like she was trying to hide it. “I don’t wanna die. I got a second chance, I just wanna be normal.” She whispered and Catalina caressed her head.

“You’re not going to die, mi amor. I promise.” She said. “And I’ll be with you, whatever happens.”

“If I die…” Bessie started, but Aragon opened her mouth to speak. “Please listen, Lina. If I die, I have a hard drive on my wardrobe. It has a few songs I wrote, I want you to listen to it. I saved a few videos too. If anything happens, I want you to keep it.” She looked up at her and Catalina kissed her forehead.

“Alright, I’ll do that.” She said and hugged the girl. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you before, but I’m going to do everything I can now, I promise, estrellita. I love you so much, Bessie, my little girl.” She buried her head further on her chest.

“Mamá?” she tried and Catalina nodded.

“I’m here, cariño, I’m here.” She reassured her.

“I love you too. You couldn’t do anything back then, I don’t blame you.” Bessie said, and curled up further into Aragon’s chest, crying out in pain once more.

“Shh, don’t try to speak, save your breath.” She said and started mumbling to their lullaby.

They spent a while like that, until a nurse came to take the girl to CT, leaving the queen alone with her thoughts. Not being able to do anything, she texted the others, giving a small summary of what was going on. She felt so lost, not knowing what was going on or how she could help was crushing her. The minutes felt like hours and she was doing her best not to cry. Finally, Bessie came back with the nurse and scans, followed by the doctor.

“So, I saw Elizabeth’s scans, and she does have severe scaring on her lungs, and she has something called hypoxemic lung failure.” She turned to the girl. “From what you’ve told me, you’ve probably had it for a while. Basically what it means is that the scaring on your lungs obstructs the oxygen passing, causing you to feel tired and out of breath.” The doctor told them.

“But why didn’t it show symptoms before? Why did it show up so suddenly? Wouldn’t it be slow?” Aragon asked her.

“Well, that’s a good question. Have you been feeling more anxious, tired or confused? Maybe restlessness, sweating easier?” she looked at the girl.

“I- maybe? I don’t know… I thought it was just fatigue or stress, but now that you said it I’m not sure…” she answered quietly.

“Bessie! What was the agreement we made in order for you to do the show?” Catalina didn’t sound mad, she sounded worried but still firm.

“I’m sorry. I love doing it so much, and it’s going to open so many doors, I’ve already got universities that want me…” the teen started but Lina gave her a small smile and shook her head.

“I’m not mad, mija, I’m worried. But we’ll talk later, okay?” Bessie nodded and they turned back to the doctor.

“I’d like to admit you, mainly for precaution, at least a few days before we settle with your treatments.” She said.

“Alright.” Catalina’s voice was shaky, scared, but she knew it was the right thing to do. “We’ll get someone to drop off our things.” She nodded and looked at Elizabeth, caressing her forehead.

“I’ll send a nurse to take you to the room and get paperwork sorted out.” The doctor smiled and left the room, leaving the two alone.

“I’m sorry, Mamá. I didn’t know it was bad. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Bessie curled up more to Aragon’s side, who hugged her.

“You could never do that, mija. I’m so proud of you, no matter what. What other teenager juggles school, college applications and four shows a week while getting used to the modern world and having to relearn so much?” she looked her in the eyes. “You’re going to be okay, Bessie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so that came out  
> hope you liked it  
> i dont really know when im gonna update the next part but im working on it :)


	8. back in your arms (aramour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane cant wait to get her Catalina back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 1am for a friend bc why not  
> its really small but its fluffy so thats nice

Jane was exited, and frankly a bit nervous. Catalina was coming back from her month and a half vacation to Spain and she couldn’t wait to see her again. There were six weeks she didn’t kiss her, six weeks she didn’t hold her, six weeks she didn’t touch her, and she couldn’t wait to do it all again. But sitting on an airport bench, she couldn’t help but be anxious. What if something had happened to Lina?   
Her thoughts were quickly shaken away by the speaker announcing Aragon’s flight had landed, and she shot up, a smile on her face. She didn’t care about anything else anymore. She was going to see her girlfriend.   
After a few torturous minutes, she could finally see people going out of baggage claiming and her eyes started wondering, looking for the one person she most wanted to see. And there she was.   
It seemed like Seymour had forgotten how beautiful Catalina looked in person. Her eyes shined, her curls framed her gorgeous face perfectly, and her smile was just so genuine and cute, Jane could just giggle. And when she saw her, Lina’s eyes light up so bright all Jane was able to do was run to her.   
“Hi.” She whispered against her hair, kissing her shoulder.   
“Hey, mi amor. I missed you so much,” the spanish woman whispered back, taking in her lover’s familiar sent.   
“I missed you too, Lina.” Seymour told her and they parted slightly, just enough to rest their foreheads together. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”   
Once back home, Aragon practically jumped in their bed, still with a dreamy smile on her face.   
“I can’t wait to wake up to your face every morning again.” She purred into Jane’s chest and her girlfriend chuckled. “Spain was great, but I missed mi alma. Next time I’ll take you with me.”   
“I’d love to know your country, love.” Right then, Lina yawned.   
“I’m sorry, trips make me a bit tired.” She said, cuddling more into Jane.   
“Don’t apologize. You can go to sleep if you want to.” Seymour whispered, and felt her girlfriend smile.   
“I think I will. Good night, amor.” She said, her voice already indicating that she was half asleep.   
“Good nigh, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! i posted it a couple days ago on tumblr, so if yall wanna follow me there im hypermobiletheatrezebra (～￣▽￣)～


	9. my little sunshine (Anne & Kit fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty hasnt been doing really well since they came back to life, so Anne thought of a plan to try to make her fell better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another tiny thing i posted on tumblr :)

“Are you sure they are not going to be mad?” Kitty looked at Anne, chuckling.   
“Maybe at first.” She shrugged. “But who could be mad for too long with this face on the house?” she lifted the puppy up to her cousin’s face, making her giggle.   
“That’s true. She’s too cute to be mad at.” Howard smiled and got the small dog. “Anna is going to love you, little girl, yes, she is.” She kissed the puppy.   
“And it’s not like we just decided to get her… we researched… we chose carefully… they are going to love her.” Boleyn told her. “Now c’mon, help me get these things to our room.” She indicated to the bags of puppy things on the doorstep, and got a few of them. When they got upstairs, they set up the puppy’s things before closing the door and letting her play around on the floor. They sat down next to each other and got a few toys, starting to entertain the little dog, who was running around, a little overwhelmed by the new environment.   
“Annie? Do you think she will really help us?” Katherine looked at Anne from her place on the floor, where she was letting the pup walk on her.   
“I hope so.” Boleyn patted the animal’s soft fur and smiled. “We haven’t chosen a name for her yet.”   
“How about… Sol? Like sun? That brings light to us?” Kitty asked after thinking for a bit.   
“I like it. What do you think, girl? Do you like it? Sol?” she asked the pup, who barked softly and excitedly. “Sol it is, then.”   
They played with the dog for a few minutes, siting on the edge of Anne’s bed when Sol fell asleep, facing each other.   
“Annie? Thank you for doing this for me.” Howard smiled at her cousin, a bit teary eyed.   
“Hey, don’t cry.” Anne said, opening her arms so her cousin could cuddle into them. “I’ll do anything for you, Kitty. I may not have been able to protect you on our last life, but I will do what I can to make you feel happy and safe now, I promise. I just want you to be okay.” She said, kissing her head.   
“I’m trying, I promise I am.” The teen nuzzled her neck, letting a couple tears fall down.   
“I know you are.” Boleyn soothed her. “And you will be, eventually.”   
“I love you, Annie.”   
“I love you too, KitKat, I love you so much.”   
And when the other queens came home and looked into the cousins’ room, they couldn’t even be mad, the scene they saw was too adorable: Kitty was with her head on Anne’s chest, and, on top of the two, there was a small puppy, all three of them sleeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes a doggie bc doggies make everything better


	10. coming out (Parrlyn/Cathy&Lina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nonbinary Cathy rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was me turning my dysphoria into something productive

Cathy stared at herself through the mirror, sighting and wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Her. The world echoed and hurt Parr, and it felt wrong. It was wrong. Cathy wasn’t a her, Cathy was a they. And finally admitting that to themselves felt amazing and overwhelming. But they were scared. Scared of how the other queens would react, what they would say. They had done months and months of research before coming to the conclusion that they are nonbinary. Nonbinary: adjective; not relating to, composed of, or involving two things. The literal definition made sense, and applying it to gender felt so right for Cathy. They just had to explain it to the others.  
“Cathy? Can I come in?” they heard Lina’s voice through the door. Rushing, they sat in the desk and opened a notebook as quickly as possible.  
“Yeah, come in.” they tried not to sound like they were just crying. Catalina came inside the room and smiled, siting on the bed after seeing their face.  
“Is everything okay, mija?” she asked and Catherine smiled.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” They answered, but Aragon looked like she didn’t believe it.  
“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” she said, getting their hand. This was it, it was now or never.  
“Lina? Remember when I came out to you?” they asked and their godmother nodded.  
“Of course. How could I forget that gigantic letter? I still think I should frame it, your jokes were amazing.” She chuckled.  
“I do tend to joke when I’m nervous.” Parr smiled and bit their lip. “But I want to talk to you about something else.”  
“Go ahead, querida, I’m all ears.” Catalina reassured her.  
“So, remember when we read about gender and all that?” they started. “I realized something then. I’m not a woman, but I’m not a man either. I looked into it a lot Lina, and I found out I’m nonbinary. Agender to be precise. I don’t feel like I have any gender. At all. I’m just me.” They blundered out. “Please don’t be mad.” Cathy stared at Aragon and felt her heart race, and after a while the older woman cracked into a smile.  
“I could never be mad at you, mi amor.” She said and got their hands. “Thank you for telling me, Cathy. I know it’s scary, but times have changed, now we know so much more about sexuality and gender. I just want you to be happy, sweetheart.” When she ended speaking, she was met by a pair of arms wrapping around her tightly.  
“Thank you, Lina. Thank you so much.” Catherine said and buried her head on her godmother’s hair.  
“You’re always very welcome, amor.” She whispered. “Can I ask you about pronouns?”  
“I was thinking about trying they/them maybe? I like how it sounds and I’ve been using them in my head for a while now, it feels nice.” Catherine said and smiled.  
“They/them it is. And names?” Aragon brushed a streak out of their face.  
“I like my name. Maybe start using Cath a bit more often? I don’t know.” Parr said.  
“I am very proud of you. It takes a lot to come out.” She said and caressed their cheek. “Have you told Anne yet?”  
“What if she stops loving me? I want to tell her but I’m so scared.” Cath said and smiled. “I think I’m ready though. Telling you made me feel so much better.”  
“Do you want me to go with you?” Catalina asked and they shook their head.  
“It’s fine. I think I have to do it alone.” Parr took a deep breath and got up.  
“If you need anything I’m here.” Aragon said and they nodded, going to Anne’s room.  
“Anne? Can I come in?” they knocked, opening the door slightly.  
“Hey, bubba. Is everything okay?” she asked and Cathy sat down on the bed in front of her.  
“Yeah. I just want to talk to you about something, is that okay?” they asked and held Boleyn’s hands.  
“Of course. You know you can talk to me about whatever you want to, right?” she smiled and kissed the back of one of Cath’s hands, who smiled and took a shaky breath.  
“I love you, and I promise I didn’t change.” They said, and Anne looked at them slightly confused and a bit conserned. “I am nonbinary.”  
“That’s all?” Boleyn breathed a sigh of relief. “You almost gave me a heart attack, I though you were breaking up with me.”  
“So you don’t care that I’m not a woman?” Catherine chuckled.  
“Cath, my sweet, love of my life, light of my world. I feel in love with you, not your gender. I will love you no matter what, baby. I promise I will do my absolute best to make you feel as comfortable as possible, and I will continue to try to give you the world.” Anne said and Parr laughed, hugging her tight.  
“I love you, Annie. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” They said, kissing her cheeks, jawline and neck.  
“I love you too, so much.” She giggled as she was pushed back on the bed. “You are the most perfect person in the world.”  
“Thank you, Anne, thank you.” Cathy said and nuzzled her chest.  
“Anything for my amazing partner.” Boleyn kissed their head.  
“I like how that sounds… partner.” They thought out loud.  
“I’m glad, bubba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nb Cathy makes me warm and fuzzy imma write it more


	11. truth or dare (Parrlyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by maxi  
> where a game of truth or dare goes sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned into angst? but i like it? idk, hope you enjoy this

“You’re staring.” Kitty whispered to her cousin after nudging her on the stomach with her feet.

“Don’t do that. And I’m not staring at anything, I’m just thinking.” Anne whispered back, and turned away.

“You were. You were staring at Cathy.” The younger girl shot back, her voice still quiet. “There’s nothing to think about, Anne, we’re watching Tangled.”

“Shut up.” Boleyn told her.

“C’mon, Annie, I know you have a crush on Cathy. You can tell me about.” Kat insisted.

“She’s my friend. That’s it.” Anne looked at Parr on the other side of the room, then looked at the blanket on her lap.

“You know it’s okay, right? Even if she’s your friend, it’s okay to like her.” Howard told her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her cousin said and heard someone clear their throat.

“Since no one is paying attention to the movie, why don’t we stop and do something else?” Jane asked after pausing the film and turned on the lights, receiving a collective groan.

“I actually think that it’s a great idea. We could play a game, like maybe, truth or dare.” Anna suggested and look at Kitty, whose face immediately lit up and she smiled.

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “Please, please, please.”

“Alright, we can play truth or dare. Just one rule: you can’t dare someone to do something illegal or dangerous. And yes, that includes having over five spoonful’s of anything.” Catalina told them.

“But then it’s no fun.” Anne complained.

“We can totally make it fun even without those dares! There are other dares we can do.” Kat told her, shooting a glance at Cleves.

“You two are up to something.” Jane concluded.

“No, we’re not.” Anna chuckled.

“We just really like truth or dare.” Howard tried suppressing a giggle.

“Well then, you girls have fun. I have to finish a few things.” Cathy told them, getting ready to go upstairs.

“No, Cathy, stay! It’s almost midnight on a Saturday, you don’t have to work.” Kit pulled her by the hand, and she shot Aragon a pleading look.

“I’m sorry, mija, if I’m playing, so are you.” She said, and Parr groaned. “Just a few rounds, you can stop if you don’t like it.”

“Fine. Just a few rounds.” She sat down again, and looked around. “So? Who’s going first?”

“I can go.” Kitty raised her hand slightly, and the others nodded. “Okay, Jane: truth or dare?”

“Hm, dare?” Seymour smiled a bit.

“I dare you to… go two days without sewing or knitting.” The younger queen smirked.

“What?! Seriously?” she looked around, trying to ask for help. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Jane put her head on her hands, before looking up again. “Cathy, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why didn’t you want to play?” the third queen grinned, satisfied with her question when she saw Parr blush discretely.

“I don’t know, I guess I didn’t feel like it…” she cleared her throat.

“This is truth or dare, not to truths and a lie, Parr.” Anna teased her, receiving a glare.

“I- Fine! I was scared what you were going to ask. Not even the Lord knows what’s going on inside you guys’ heads.” She finally admitted. “Moving on. Anna: truth or dare?” Catherine added before anyone could say anything.

“Truth.” Cleves smirked.

“Okay, hm, have you ever committed a crime?” Parr asked.

“Surprisingly, not yet.” Anna smiled and looked at Anne. “Anne? Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Boleyn smirked.

“I dare you to kiss Cathy.” The other woman her eyebrows, and Anne’s smirk faded.

“What? No, that’s not how the game works.” She said, wide eyed.

“Yes, it is. It’s not against the rules.” Anna told her. “Or you could chicken out.”

“I- I don’t…” she looked at Parr. “Only if you’re comfortable…”

“It’s just a game, Anne, it’s alright.” She smiled and Boleyn got up, sitting on her legs in front of her friend. She shyly put her arms around Catherine’s neck, and felt her arms go to her waist. They inched closer until their lips touched, barely, and stayed like that for a few seconds, until they parted. ‘ _Shit’,_ Anne thought, ‘ _Kitty is right. I do like Cathy. Damn, how did I not see this before, all the signs were there, I’m so stupid.’_

“C’mon, that was barely a kiss. Do it right.” Cleves teased and the two girls sighted.

“You don’t have to do it, Cath.” Boleyn told her.

“I can’t let you chicken out, can I?” Catherine joked and held Anne a bit closer.

 _‘Here goes nothing. Or everything.’_ , she thought before crashing her and Parr’s lips together. That kiss was deeper, and passionate, dare Anne say. Cathy’s lips were soft, but firm, and she melted into the kiss. She chuckled and hugged her closer, and Parr moved herself to position her in her lap. They didn’t know how long they spent in the kiss, but it was long enough for the other queens to get uncomfortable and clear their throats.

“Alright, that’s enough, there are children here.” Catalina told them and they left her trance.

“I- I’m sorry, I have to go.” Parr said before getting up and running upstairs, leaving a shocked Anne Boleyn sitting on the ground. Her face turned into rage and she turned to Anna.

“Are you happy now?” she asked and also stormed up to her room, feeling tears run down her face. She was followed by Kat, who called her all the way until she slammed the attic door behind her, not noticing her cousin.

“Annie? Can I come in?” she asked and hers a small grumble of ‘yes’. “What happened down stairs?” she asked after sitting on the edge of Anne’s bed.

“I ruined it, Kitty, I ruined it.” She cried.

“What did you ruin, Annie?” Howard asked softly.

“Things with Cathy. You were right, I do like her. I’m such and idiot, Kitty. I shouldn’t have agreed to that dare. I shouldn’t have done it, I shouldn’t have kissed her.” Boleyn kept going and Katherine just shook her head and hugged her, caressing her hair.

“Don’t say that, Annie. You didn’t ruin anything.” She reassured her, but still, Anne shook her head. “Let’s sleep on this, okay? You will figure this out tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Boleyn’s voice sounded heartbroken and weak, and she curled up in the corner of her bed, and slept. She was drained, and she would think about that at another time.

\--

She avoided Catherine in the next morning. And afternoon. She couldn’t stop the thoughts that were spinning through her head, and she was scared she would spit them out at any second, so she didn’t talk much. Until Parr pulled her into her room.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for being all weird and running away, but please don’t shut me out. It was just a dare, it didn’t mean anything.” She plead, her eyes watering. Anne just stared at her in awe, feeling tears form in her own eyes. “Please say something, Anne.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” She whispered and left the room, not looking back.

\--

Another week passed and they hadn’t talked properly since. Boleyn was hurt by what Catherine had said, and she didn’t want to make things worse. But then, there was no way that it would be worse than how it was. The two queens completely ignoring each other was even worse than sharing glares.

“Kitty? Can I talk to you?” Cathy asked the younger woman, entering her room.

“Sure. What is it?” Howard smiled, and the other closed the door and pulled the chair of her vanity, so she could sit in front of the girl.

“I messed up big time, didn’t I?” she asked, and Kitty turned her head, a bit confused. “With Anne. She hates me, doesn’t she?”

“She doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t know what to do. You guys should seriously talk.” She said.

“She has been avoiding me all week. I can’t take this anymore, but she doesn’t want to talk to me.” Catherine said.

“Tell her that. And just say how you feel. I’m sure she will appreciate it.” Kat smiled.

“But I’m scared… I don’t want to mess things up again.” Parr said and buried her head on her arms.

“Okay, Cathy, I didn’t want to tell you this, but apparently I have to. Anne wants to talk to you. She’s just terrified about what you’ll say. She cares a lot about you. Talk to her. Please.” Howard said and the other nodded.

“I’ll try.”

\--

Anne knew she couldn’t ignore Parr forever. But she wanted to. Now that she realized it, she couldn’t hide the fact that she liked her, and after that kiss, she didn’t know what to do anymore. Boleyn felt herself get further and further away from her friend, and it hurtled, but she knew it would be better than rejection. She wanted to tell her how she felt, but she couldn’t, so she would keep her mouth shut. Until the one and only Catherine Parr knocked in her door.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“I just want to talk. Please.” Cathy looked at her, her face filed with pain and guilt.

“Come in.” Anne motioned to the spot on her bed in front of her. “Close the door, please.” She didn’t dare to look Parr in the eyes; she knew that if she did, she wouldn’t let her say what she wanted to say.

“I’m sorry, Anne, for everything I did wrong. I get it if you need space, but please don’t just shut me out like that. I can’t take it anymore. Having you avoid me hurts, Annie, a lot. You mean so much to me, I can’t lose you, especially not for that stupid dare.” Catherin said after she sat down in front of her, reaching out to hold her hands. Reluctantly, Boleyn let the other queen take her hands on hers.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were mad…” she whispered, but Cathy shook her head.

“That’s not it… not all of it… talk to me, Anne, please…” she plead again, and Anne breathed a shaky breath.

“It didn’t mean nothing, not for me… I didn’t want it to mean nothing… but it did, for you it did… I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely audible, and Catherine let go of one of her hands, only to pull her chin up softly, so they would be looking into each other’s eyes.

“Anne I- I’m sorry… I had no clue…” she whispered.

“It’s okay… I knew you didn’t feel the same way, so I just thought it would be better if I stopped talking to you, so you didn’t get uncomfortable.” Boleyn told her and smiled. “I won’t do it again.”

“Which one? Kiss me, or push away?” their voices were nothing but a whisper.

“Both.”

“No. Don’t push away… but please kiss me…” Cathy inched closer, until their faces were almost touching. “I freaked out, Anne, I thought you didn’t want it, I was scared you would hate me if I… I don’t know, if I acted like I liked it… so I just said it wasn’t a big deal.”

“You like me back?” Anne asked and the other woman nodded. “You’re not just saying this because I told you…”

“No. I like you, Annie, I really do. For a few months now. I was just denying it, I guess. I didn’t want to mess things up… but still, somehow I did.” Parr told her.

“We both messed up… but we’ll figure things out, I promise.” Anne whispered, leaning into her.

“Can I kiss you, Annie? Can this time mean something?” Cathy once again had a hand on Boleyn’s waist, while the other caressed her cheek.

“This time, it can mean everything.” Anne said, and their lips finally touched.

It wasn’t the ideal start of a relationship. It was messy, full of too many emotions, both good and bad, and the way they got their hurtled. But if it weren’t for that truth or dare game, they wouldn’t be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth or dare games can be dangerous, kids, be careful


End file.
